DESCRIPTION (From the Applicant's Abstract): Evaluation of retinal blood flow is an important diagnostic parameter. Standard techniques to clinically evaluate retinal vasculature in humans-direct and indirect ophthalmoscopy, as well as slit lamp examination-do not directly measure retinal blood flow, an assessment that may be pertinent in detecting preclinical alterations of retinal blood flow that may be predictive of significant clinical morbidity. The current application proposes to investigate the feasibility of a new optical imaging technique for realtime, non-invasive, quantitative measurement of retinal blood flow in animals. Phase I will be devoted to the development and evaluation of a prototype and investigating critical engineering milestones for Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE